Gates of the Beginning
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: Living a normal teenage life like other girls Tèa loses her parents at the age of sixteen in a hit and run accident. Now detective SetoYami once a friend of her's is searching for any clues on where their friend could be. You choose your pairings!


**Gates of the Beginning **

**Prologue: **

Living a normal teenage life like other girls Tèa loses her parents at the age of sixteen in a hit and run accident. A few days later at her parents funeral another event strikes causing the disappearance of Tèa to be unaware, five years later the case is brought up in the city of Domino. Now detective Seto/Yami once a friend of her's is searching for any clues on where their friend could be. But at that very night five years back a new form of emotions arises in the night. Can the search come to a close? Vampire fic.

**Chapter One: **

_"It was a quarrelsome event, a tragic ending that took many places and took many forms. The event that had happen started not to long go, yet to this day I can still feel the somber. The downcast of all that I knew of. Perhaps to my grieving it was for the best or not..._

_Looking back into the past I cannot say this is a story of such drama where everything comes to an end so quickly, than again, I cannot tell a feeble lie. For I, staring back in wonder can only tell what lies in my heart and my thoughts alone.."._

It was early July, everyone was gathered around enjoying themselves in hospitably. Family, friends, and others came to celebrate the national day, the forth of July, at the park.

My Mother was talking to some of the relatives that had just arrived as my Father was barbecuing the chicken while waving at me with a smile. I'd waved back seeming I was happy or was happy. I was only sixteen back then, still very young to know what the word love had even meant. Of course, what was to be expected to know what love was? In my own dictionary it signify being with someone close too like my Mom and Dad, who loved you and meant everything in their lives that they would give up their own lives to see you happy. And I, myself loved them very much for they always stood by my side, to the hardships, for the downfalls that I had, to the cheerful memories we all shared together as we all laughed in laughter. It seemed that we where the perfect family that any family can ever have. But I was wrong to even think that until that unfaithful evening.

Everyone was packing up as the last firework was lite into the enteral night. My Mom and Dad picked up the beach chairs and headed towards the truck as I packed up my own belongings and following them close by, making sure I didn't leave anything behind like I did last year. We looked both ways before crossing the intersection as it was safe to cross over. I was a few distance away from my parents since I had more things to carry out, whispering to myself that I shouldn't have packed so much stuff for a shortful event. Taking a step forward my sunglasses fell out of my hands and landed on the ground, the ground that was home for all sorts of moving technology. Slowly being careful I picked them up...

It was raining that day standing alone in sadness staring at the two coffins that laid in front of me. Each of the coffins had engraved carvings on them "Mr. Gardner and Mrs. Gardner," it wasn't too often that you'd see coffins with carvings with their names imprinted on them.

I was deprived, deprived of the two people that had mean so much to me, instead of them being by my side comforting one another they where put down to rest, lost in the misery of others, me. I knew shedding tears weren't going to bring them back. I knew that they weren't going to come home and greet me with open arms, no. A hand was rested on my shoulder as I looked up.

"I'm sorry Tèa. I'm sorry that you have to go through seeing your parents die at a young age, but look at it as strength and not something so mournful. I know that your Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to see you like this." Yami looked down and looked at me with a small smile, I knew he was trying to comfort me but in my mind comforting wasn't all that I wanted.

Turning my head back towards the coffins, the coffins where raised down to the earthly depths of the surface, and covered up by grievings of the dirt. My strength bend'd as I fell to the ground like that very night, reaching for something or someone I would give anything to feel their touch once more. As lightening struck, a person disappeared from view and so did the love that I believe in faded away.

"Do you think she'll be all right Yami?" Two childish sadden eyes looked forward at the cemetery gates and towards the fields.

"I don't know for sure, its tough losing your parents in this age but I cannot blame her for the pain she's going through." Yami looked up at the heavenly skies, he himself lost his parents at a young age.

To Be Continued...

Maiden of Blue Roses: Just an idea I had a few nights ago, kinda of bored. This chapter might be a little boring but it gets better and picks up quicker once things start happening. And yes, this is a vampire fiction. I miss writing these. Oh, you guys can choose the pairings, either a Yami/Tèa or Seto/Tèa, I stick to the basic romance in Yu-Gi-Oh!

'Shippou'


End file.
